vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Girl (Nier: Automata)
Summary "Official name: "Terminal". N2 was created when the machine networks structure changed after coming in contact with information on humanity. It is the Ego of the machine network tasked with observing and controlling the evolution of the machines and the network itself. As such it is basically a program with complete control over all machines within the network as well as over the network itself. The manifestations of N2, known as the Red Girls, were encountered by 9S and A2 while they were climbing the tower. A2 was able to temporarily defeat N2 by fracturing its ego. This caused the various aspects of its personality to turn on each other. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least Low 6-B Name: Red Girl, N2, Terminal Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Inapplicable, manifestations appear female Age: Unknown Classification: Machine Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Dependent on the Machine Network), Expert user of close range weapons, Duplication, Size Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku (Can fire barrages of energy balls) | All abilities of her manifestations, Non-Corporeal (Is a program), Scanning, Hacking (Hacked into A2 and 9S and reprogrammed all other members of YoRHa), Constantly evolving, Teleportation, Technology Manipulation (Has complete control over the machine network), Should have the abilities of all machines connected to the network such as Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (Outclassed A2, who can keep up with 2B and 9S fighting together) | At least Small Country level+ (Is the ego of the machine network, which contains machines like Grun) Speed: At least Superhuman at least with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions. (Can outrace androids) | At least Superhuman, with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions, possibly Omnipresent within the range of the machine network Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Superior to 2B, who lifted Engels' arm) | At least Class T (Should be superior to Grun, who can lift his own weight) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+ | At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Large Town level+ | At least Small Country level+ (Should have superior durability to Grun). The non-corporeal nature of the network makes it hard to affect with regular attacks Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Is a core unit of the machine network and can thus drain energy from it) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, hundreds of meters with energy balls | At least Planetary (Destroyed human civilization on Earth. Managed to hack or kill Androids in the Bunker, which floats in space on the same orbit as the moon. It was stated that the machine network extends beyond earth, how far exactly is unknown) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable | Every machine connected to the network Intelligence: Supergenius. Has complete access to all information in Machine Network, has high tactical abilities: conquered Earth and defeated Emil and orchestrated the downfall of YoRHa. Her intelligence had surpassed that of the Aliens who made her thousands of years ago. Weaknesses: As she constantly evolving, if she is pressured enough her ego will split and evolve two different responses to the pressure, which can lead the egos to turn on each other. However this was only temporary and is unlikely to occur in battle. Key: Manifestation | Terminal Gallery Red_Girl_artwork_nier_automata.png|Artwork Red_girl_face_nier_automata.png|Close-up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:NieR: Automata Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Machines Category:Hackers Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6